Sycraer
History In the earliest millenia of creation, Sycraer was a frozen waste that remained mostly uninhabited. The earliest inhabitants were small clans of cold-tolerant aqir and the beastfolk who served them. Human servants to the aqir could not survive the climate and were left behind, settling on the milder islands between Sycraer and Coranem. Therefore, unlike other developing communities over the world, the humans that would later settle Sycraer did not breed with the First Folk, making for a large population of untouched humans. When it became widely known that the islands were settled with Untouched, other humans who did not want to serve their First Folk clans escaped to join them. The islands took in many refugees from Xeros in particular, as the early aemirs had trouble getting along with their human servants. After centuries of the Untouched settling the islands, eventually there was not enough land or resources to sustain everyone. Generations of distrust towards the First Folk made them unwilling to go north where the population of mixed race people had began to boom. For close to a hundred years, the islands of Sycraer became enveloped in constant tribal warfare as each clan vied for the best territory. It wasn't until an Untouched explorer did the unthinkable - She traveled out to Xeros for aid, and returned with a aemir and an sylvir. The aemir was one that had been a child when the humans escaped in mass. She grew up hearing how the generation of aemirs before her had scared them off and she wanted to make amends in some way. The sylvir was an envoy that had been visiting at the time. The aemir recruited his aid and he happily gave it. The aemir, the sylvir, and untouched explorer traveled into the heart of Sycraer, leading an expedition of the few who were willing to have First Folk as a travel companions. The aemir used her affinity with heat to melt the frozen wastes and make the climate less harsh, while the sylvir coaxed the earth to give life to trees and other plants. The humans in the company began setting up roads, charting maps, and clearing spaces to settle later. Such work was slow going with only one aemir and one sylvir gradually making the land habitable. The entire campaign took decades and the explorer who started it all died of sickness before she could see it to the end. The expedition continued to carve a path through the country, eventually making a road all the way to the mountains and ending at the base of the volcano. The sylvir and the aemir then set out on their own the adjust the climate of areas beyond the roads, making the majority of the land habitable. This task completed, they quietly returned to their home lands by ship. The legend of his expedition has it that the explorer was a man who defeated the sylvir and aemir and took their powers as his own. Government Nulla ut nisi id sapien finibus imperdiet. Vivamus vel dui imperdiet, aliquet lectus eget, porttitor leo. Ut cursus ligula dui, eu tincidunt libero vestibulum ac. Suspendisse velit est, finibus eget dictum et, cursus sit amet mauris. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Duis felis nisi, auctor nec iaculis nec, ultrices a lacus. Morbi efficitur sit amet nulla et vestibulum. Sed sed vehicula leo, vitae ornare dui. Pellentesque suscipit convallis mauris et semper. Ut at sapien sollicitudin, facilisis elit nec, ullamcorper purus. Maecenas malesuada, augue ut sodales sollicitudin, nisi nisi iaculis dolor, quis posuere nulla libero eu lectus. Pellentesque vitae urna quis dolor maximus semper. Pellentesque placerat erat sit amet ipsum consectetur, ac pretium lectus hendrerit. Vestibulum congue fringilla pretium. Proin et blandit eros. Donec consequat pretium mauris ullamcorper porttitor. Pellentesque ex libero, finibus ut consectetur vel, luctus id arcu. Sed pretium nunc in nibh efficitur, quis molestie mauris sagittis. Pellentesque placerat maximus ante sit amet dapibus. Sed bibendum mauris eu metus interdum fringilla. Nam dignissim dictum orci, et luctus velit interdum eu. In id rhoncus velit, sed pellentesque ipsum. Mauris convallis tempus enim, non porta dolor maximus ac. Cras feugiat nibh mauris. Donec odio erat, tincidunt sit amet placerat sit amet, maximus sed ipsum. Quisque quis nisi gravida, porta libero vitae, efficitur mauris. Sed eleifend eros nec euismod maximus. Mauris a efficitur risus, quis ultricies ex. Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque euismod rutrum lobortis. Vestibulum luctus arcu ac justo pellentesque, quis rhoncus ipsum dapibus. Donec quis mi a sem euismod laoreet posuere sit amet ipsum. Mauris vel dictum nunc. In scelerisque commodo viverra. Sed convallis lacus vel scelerisque efficitur. Sed vel pretium justo, pretium auctor felis. Donec laoreet felis turpis, id molestie massa pulvinar a. Donec semper neque ut est mattis convallis. Quisque pulvinar tellus ut arcu aliquam, a dignissim risus porta. Phasellus porttitor vel enim eget sagittis. Economy Fusce facilisis sed purus sit amet placerat. Nam mollis velit a fermentum varius. Quisque tincidunt porttitor enim vitae faucibus. Donec diam nibh, porta non semper at, tincidunt sit amet magna. Sed risus magna, luctus sed iaculis ullamcorper, eleifend et arcu. In id ipsum quis lorem ullamcorper euismod a et est. Maecenas condimentum et purus vel vehicula. Nam faucibus magna pretium tortor pulvinar, eget tristique ante congue. Aenean egestas sagittis lacus, a rhoncus dui interdum et. Nam pretium eros nec urna lobortis auctor. Mauris vel efficitur arcu. Ut consequat tempus tristique. Aenean tincidunt felis sit amet nibh consectetur faucibus. In mi nibh, ullamcorper sed sollicitudin eu, faucibus vitae ante. Suspendisse nec nunc risus. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Quisque id sapien tempor, dignissim odio nec, euismod nisi. Nulla elementum leo non tempus pretium. Nulla id nisi efficitur, accumsan velit sed, pellentesque diam. Aliquam suscipit ex sit amet faucibus ullamcorper. Integer faucibus pulvinar justo, non hendrerit quam cursus sit amet. Praesent porttitor a felis nec tincidunt. Duis placerat placerat ante, vel maximus magna varius pellentesque. Notable People, Places, Stories, etc. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque aliquet metus vel diam commodo vulputate in ac urna. Suspendisse a lacus varius, maximus dui eget, rutrum libero. Donec ullamcorper, nulla nec molestie ornare, enim dui laoreet dolor, ornare faucibus neque nisi vel turpis. Curabitur vel lacus ac metus congue pretium. Sed lobortis nisl et nulla efficitur, at elementum turpis ultrices. Suspendisse eu tempus sapien. Integer aliquet dui non purus condimentum pharetra. Duis consectetur massa eu turpis sagittis, vitae fermentum lorem aliquam. Cras sed leo massa. Integer fermentum dignissim sapien, sed accumsan sapien volutpat sed. Morbi faucibus felis nec dignissim pellentesque. Morbi hendrerit, tortor et fringilla eleifend, ex diam lacinia ligula, vel gravida dolor sem quis neque. Etiam malesuada mi sed risus malesuada sodales. Quisque quis mi ut metus blandit cursus id at massa. Aliquam vulputate faucibus enim ut condimentum. Ut eget viverra risus, nec tincidunt neque. Nam hendrerit suscipit ante eget tincidunt. Integer vehicula, justo et interdum posuere, tellus nulla lacinia elit, nec rutrum lorem enim quis nisi. Proin id odio ac ex mattis egestas sed sit amet enim. Pellentesque in porta diam. Sed sit amet vestibulum nisl. Vestibulum fringilla nibh id nisi auctor rutrum. Nulla nec eros nibh. Morbi nec rutrum tortor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Proin at placerat est. Integer scelerisque pulvinar porta. Trivia A vast majority of the people of Sycraer engage in segmented sleep. Sycraens often retire shortly after nightfall for the first sleep, which lasts about four hours. They then have a period of wakefulness that lasts one to three hours, wherein they may engage in quiet, often solitary activities. It's very common to keep dream logs and many write in them during this time. Those who do not sleep in segments often wake up hours before dawn instead. It is discouraged to stay up for a long time after nightfall.